The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Paeonia, botanically known as Paeonia lactiflora×(Paeonia lutea×Paeonia suffruticosa) and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Singing In The Rain II’.
The new Paeonia is a naturally-occurring division mutation of the Paeonia lactiflora×(Paeonia lutea×Paeonia suffruticosa) cultivar Singing In The Rain, not patented. The new Paeonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant in a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Windham, N.H. during the spring of 2003. The new Paeonia was selected based on its plant growth habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture in L'Assomption, Quebec, Canada, since the fall of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Paeonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.